Hetalia High School
by Casey the Ampharos
Summary: Alfred is the new kid at Hetalia High, and he has no idea that he's a country! Human names used. Eventual RusAme.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred looked at his new school ahead of him. He hated being the new kid...to make matters worse, he was a sophmore this year, too. The teen sighed, making his way up the front steps and into the front office. There was a secretary-type lady sitting at the desk. Alfred approached her cautiously.

"Um...excuse me?"

The lady peered at him over her spectacles. "What?"

"Yeah, um...I just moved here and I'm new to this school..."

"Your name?"

"Alfred Jones..."

The lady typed something into the computer on the desk, then waited for it to print. She took the piece of paper off the top of the printer and handed it to Alfred. "Here's your schedule, Mr. Jones. Report to classroom 18C for homeroom. You might want to hurry though, because the bell rings in five minutes."

"Oh crap!" Alfred grabbed the paper out of her hand and sprinted down the hallway, searching frantically for 18C, wherever it was. He finally found the room and slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath before he went in.

"Hey...you okay?" a voice suddenly said beside him. Alfred turned to see a boy slightly older than him. He had astonishing green eyes and a British accent. Alfred was too stunned to speak. The boy held out his hand to Alfred. "I'm Arthur. You?"

Alfred decided he liked this kid. He grinned and shook his hand. "I'm Alfred!" He looked at the door. "What homeroom are ya in?"

"This one,"

"Dude, seriously? Me too!"

"Brilliant!" Arthur glanced at the clock on the opposite wall and smirked. "3...2...1..."

BRRIIING! BRRIIING!

The Brit waited for the bell to quit ringing and finally walked through the door, Alfred following him.

"Mr. Kirkland! Late again, I see..." the teacher scolded, his eyes shifting to Alfred. "Oh, hello Mr. Jones, welcome to the school...Arthur! Sit! Oh and by the way, both of you have detention."

_What? Detention on his first day?!_

"Alfred, have a seat next to Ivan," The teacher pointed to an empty chair in the back next to a tall boy wearing a scarf. He smiled when Alfred caught his eye and waved him over. Alfred sighed and picked his way through the bookbags scattered in the aisles and sat down. He noticed Arthur was sitting diagonally across from him. He was talking quietly to a blond guy with a French accent. Alfred turned around to see who had just prodded him in the back with what felt like a pencil. It was Ivan.

"Privyet," he said with a Russian accent, smiling slightly.

Alfred looked confused. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Ivan laughed softly, fixing Alfred with his calm but slightly unnerving gaze. "I said hello,"

"Oh..."

_Whoa...his eyes...they're such a weird color..._

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Alfred said hesitantly. The Russian just kept looking at him with that odd look of his.

"Da,"

The teacher suddenly strode down the aisle, rapping Ivan's desk with a pointer stick. "Ivan, you better not be talking..."

"Nyet, sir..."

"Good..." The teacher looked over and noticed the French guy and Arthur were still talking. "Francis! Detention! No talking in homeroom!" Alfred guessed that Francis was the blond sitting near him.

"Oui, sir..."

After the teacher had gone back up to the front of the room, Ivan poked Alfred in the back again. "Hmm...the teacher is really dishing out the detentions today, da?"

"Yeah..."

"Ivan!" _Damn...the teacher again..._

"Detention, I know..."

...

The bell rang again, signalling the end of homeroom. Alfred wasn't sure where to go, so he just stood up, looking around awkwardly. Soon Arthur walked over with Francis and two other guys he didn't know.

"Hey Alfred, this is Ludwig..." Arthur pointed to a tough-looking guy with slicked-back blond hair. Ludwig nodded stiffly to Alfred. "And Feliciano," The other boy was a brunette with a strange curl sticking out. He smiled broadly.

"Welcome to the school, Alfred!" Feliciano had an Italian accent and a happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Yeah..." Ludwig chimed in. He didn't seem as tough as he looked.

"Thanks," Alfred looked around at the group of boys that had so eagerly welcomed him to the school. He smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

_Let's see...there's Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Ludwig, and the Italian...Feliciano._

"So...now what?"

Ivan stepped forward from seemingly out of nowhere. "Oh, da, I forgot you were new...We are supposed to go to our lockers, but nobody really does,"

Arthur shot Ivan a look. "I think what he's trying to say is, we should all go to our lockers now, right Ivan?"

Ivan just smiled and nodded.

"Oui, let's go!"

"Nobody asked you, Francis..."

"Well you don't have to be mean about it..." Francis had a hurt look on his face.

"Will you all just shut up and leave all ready?!" Ludwig interjected.

Alfred sighed and walked out the door. He looked down, realizing he still had his schedule in his hand. The teen searched it, wondering if it told him what locker he had and the combination. It didn't. He leaned against the wall wondering what he should do.

_Maybe I should ask a teacher? But where are they? After homeroom, the teacher just sort of walked out..._

Alfred looked both ways down the hallway. He hated being the new kid...

...

**(Ivan's POV! :3)**

Ivan listened to the others argue about something pointless. He glanced at Alfred just in time to see him walk out the door of the classroom. The Russian followed him out, not wanting to hear the others argue anymore. It was getting annoying. Ivan leaned on the doorframe.

"Do you need any help?" he asked Alfred, who had looked down the hallway sadly. He laughed softly when Alfred jumped at his voice.

"Oh, hey Ivan. No, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

Alfred looked him in the eye and sighed. "Fine, you got me...yeah, I have no idea where I'm supposed to go..."

"Well come on then and I'll show you," Ivan flashed his signature unnerving little smile at Alfred and proceeded to half-pull him down the hall. Alfred had no choice but to follow.

_You know what, _the American thought, glancing at Ivan. _It feels like I've seen all of these guys before...Weird._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I really have no idea why this is so long...I'll put up a new chapter soon. Ciao~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Slight GerIta in this first part. Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hetalia *tear drop***

* * *

Feliciano shifted uncomfortably. The others were still arguing about something stupid, and it was making him nervous. Finally Arthur put his hand up, also annoyed by the arguing.

"Alright, that's enough!" he said irritably. Francis shot him a look.

"You were the one who started this conversation in the first place..." The Frenchman pointed out.

"Did I ask for your opinion, frog?"

"So hurtful, Artie..."

"Don't call me that!"

Arthur stopped, looking around the room. "Hey, where did Ivan and Alfred go?"

Feliciano shifted again. "I think they left, Arthur..."

The Brit looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "And when was that, exactly?"

"Right after you guys started arguing..."

Ludwig stiffened, turning to face the Italian. "Well why didn't you say something?!" His voice rose in volume. Feliciano shrunk back a little. Getting yelled at wasn't helping his nerves.

"I-I'm sorry!" he wailed. "Don't yell at me, Germany!" He immediately covered his mouth with his hands. They weren't allowed to call each other by their actual names. "I didn't...I mean..." he squeaked, his eyes getting big. Luckily the teacher wasn't there, or he would have gotten into a _lot_ of trouble.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Right...well, we best be off, then..." He sounded nervous but relieved that nobody got caught.

Feliciano looked down miserbly, tears welling up in his eyes. Arthur and Francis left, but Ludwig stayed behind. "Feli..." he said softly.

"_Si_..."

The German sighed and put an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late. We'll discuss this later."

The Italian nodded, and they walked out of the room together.

...

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully for Alfred. He did think it was weird, though, that he seemed to have all the same classes as Ivan and the others. Wasn't he supposed to be a year below them?

Alfred sighed and opened the door to the classroom that held detention. He wasn't surprised to see that the others were already there, but he wondered how everybody got detention on the same day. Alfred adjusted his glasses and sat down in an empty seat, looking around the room. He knew some of the people there, but most of the faces were new. Like the blond sitting near him. He was also wearing glasses, and he had a weird curl of hair on one side. The blond also had violet eyes...

_Why does everybody have oddly colored eyes?!_

Alfred caught the boy's eye and smiled a little. The boy smiled back. "Hey, I heard you were new. My name's Matthew." he said softly.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know I was so popular...I'm Alfred," The American laughed a little. "Matthew, I can't seem to place your accent. What part of the US are you from?"

Matthew got sort of deflated looking. "I'm from Canada..." he said, softer than last time.

"Oh...sorry dude,"

"It's okay, I get that a lot..." Matthew looked down sadly. "I don't look _that_ American...do I?"

Alfred assumed that the Canadian was talking to himself on that last part so he turned away, looking for anyone else he could talk to.

Francis came up with two other guys, one was a brunette and the other seemed to be albino.

"_Bonjour_, Alfred!" Francis said cheerily.

"Hey Francis," Alfred looked at the other two, wondering who they were. Francis noticed this and shot a look at the brunette. "Well? Don't be rude, _mon ami_."

The brunette smiled apolegetically. "Sorry!" He looked at Alfred. "_Me llamo_ Antonio. Your name's Alfred, right? Also, in case you're wondering, I'm from _España_."

Alfred nodded. _Antonio seems nice, but he sure does talk a lot..._ "Yeah, I'm Alfred. Nice to meet you," He smiled, his gaze flickering to the albino.

The albino smirked and said in a loud, German-accented voice: "Hello Alfred. I am the very awesome Gilbert! Behold my awesomeness!" Gilbert's red eyes flashed.

"Um...hi," Alfred said slowly, instinctively taking a small step backwards.

Francis butted Gilbert out of the way. "Not so loud, Gil! We've talked about this, _non_?" Gilbert huffed indignantly, but remained silent.

A dark-haired brunette sidled up to them. He had an air of aristocracy, and he shot a look at Gilbert. "You don't have to yell, Gilbert. The poor boy's standing right in front of you,"

The boy looked over the top of his glasses at Alfred. "Please excuse him. He's a nuisance. Anyway, I'm Roderich,"

Alfred nodded slowly. "I'm Alfred,"

"Yes, I've noticed..."

"Don't listen to that priss! He's just a piano-playing, aristocratic sissy!" That was Gilbert. Roderich whirled around.

"I am not! Go away and bother someone else, you albino freak!"

Alfred blinked. This was getting confusing. He took a few steps backward and turned around, looking for someone that wasn't so loud and annoying. He scanned the small crowd of people.

_Hmm...wait, where did that blond kid go? The Canadian...what was his name?_

While Alfred was trying to remember Matthew's name, Arthur had come up next to him. "Hello, Alfred. Getting along alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"I see you've met Gilbert,"

"And Roderich..."

"Yes...Quite a pair, those two..."

Alfred nodded. "Hey, where's Roderich from?"

"Hm? Oh, he's from Austria," Arthur fell silent, watching Antonio try to pull Gilbert away from Roderich. It looked like Gilbert had jumped on the Austrian...

"Hey Arthur, isn't it weird that all of you guys seem to be from different countries?"

Arthur blinked. "Yes, I-I suppose so...haven't really given it much thought before," _Bloody hell...he doesn't know what we are. What he is..._

"Hey Arthur, you okay?" Alfred was studying his face carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine...Excuse me for a minute," Arthur walked over to where Francis was and yanked him to the side. "_We need to talk,_" the Englishman hissed.

"_Angleterre_! What's wrong?"

"It's Alfred! _He doesn't know what he is!_"

"Oh...well are you going to tell him?"

"Bloody hell no! That would be disasterous!" Arthur stopped. They would have to tell him eventually...but not now. Definitely not now. Arthur sighed. "Well, I suppose we will have to tell him eventually..."

"So why not now, hm?"

"You are pathetic, frog."

Francis made a moaning noise. "So mean, _Angleterre_..."

"Hey what're you guys talking about?" Alfred had wandered over to where they were, his bright blue eyes shining curiously.

"Oh, hello Alfred. We weren't really talking about much, right Francis?" Arthur shot the Frenchman a look.

"_Oui!_"

"Oh...hey Francis, what does '_Angleterre' _mean?"

Francis paled, looking at Arthur for some back-up. Arthur just shook his head and gave him a _you-got-yourself-into-this _look. "Well, you see Alfred," Francis slid forward and tilted the American's head up with one hand, smiling his perverted but somehow beautiful smile at him. "It means whatever you want it to mean,"

Alfred shoved Francis away with more strength than Francis had expected. "Dude, gross! Get off!"

Arthur started laughing. "Nice cover-up, frog!"

Alfred walked away, glaring at Francis. "Pervert..."

And then there was a sudden loud clanging noise. The room got really quiet and everybody turned round to stare at a long-haired girl with a frying pan. It looked like she had just whacked Gilbert upside the head with it.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped in a Hungarian accent, raising her frying pan threateningly. Several people coughed nervously, and the room gradually got noisy again.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head."Ah, Elizabeta..." He had heard that clanging sound more than enough times to know what it was and who was being hit. He was just glad that he wasn't on the recieving end of that pan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are loved! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia D:**

* * *

_About a week later:_

Alfred walked into his homeroom class and fell into his seat, yawning. He was fairly early; only a few people were in the room. Arthur wandered in after Alfred and took a seat next to him.

"Good morning, Alfred," the Brit said, smiling a bit.

Alfred grunted in Arthur's direction, not awake enough to speak actual words.

Arthur frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wanker..." he muttered.

"I am not!"

"Oh, so _now_ you can talk?"

"Yes."

Arthur _hmmph_-ed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're still a wanker though..."

"_Shut up_!"

The teacher walked into the room and looked at them suspiciously. "You okay, boys?"

"Yes, sir!" the two stammered, shooting looks at each other.

Other students slowly trickled in, talking idly to each other.

Suddenly there was a distressed sort of wail, and a certain Russian burst into the room, breathing hard. He scanned the room quickly, then sprang at Arthur and Alfred. "_You have to hide me!_" Ivan hissed, looking back at the door.

"Bloody hell, Ivan, what's gotten into you?" Arthur said.

Ivan didn't answer, staring at the door. A platinum-haired girl appeared. She spotted him and grinned kind of pervertedly.

"Big brother, you can't hide from me!" she squealed, springing up to him and hugging him rather tightly. She had some sort of Eastern European accent.

"How did you know...that I was hiding..." Ivan gasped out.

The girl's mood changed instantly. She shoved him away. "Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?! But that's okay!" She squeezed him again. "Now, MARRY ME!"

Ivan writhed, breaking free of her grasp and backing away, his eyes wide. "NYET!"

"MARRY ME! MARRY ME!"

"NYET! GO AWAY!" Ivan's voice cracked.

The girl slid closer to him. "Come on...you know you want to...MARRY ME!" Her eyes got really creepy looking.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The teacher appeared and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Ms. Natalya! Go back to your homeroom _now_!"

She nodded and left the room, scowling. The teacher shook his head and returned to the front of the room.

Alfred gaped at Ivan, who was slumped against the wall, his face pale. "Who _was_ that?"

Ivan took in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. "That...was my sister," he said finally.

"Your _sister_?!"

"Da..." Ivan ran his fingers through his ashen hair.

"Wow..." Alfred moved to sit back down in a chair. Ivan followed him, sitting in the chair opposite him. "Does your sister chase you _every_ day?"

"Nyet, just...about twice a week."

Alfred stared at him, his eyes wide. Ivan smiled sadly, looking at the American.

"We don't live in the same house, you see, so I can usually hide from her..." He looked away.

"Dude..." Alfred breathed. "I have no idea to respond to that. But if you ever need any help or something, you know, hiding from your sister...don't hesitate to ask, okay?" He smiled softly at the Russian, his blue eyes shining.

"Da..." Ivan met his gaze then looked away, blushing. "_Why were his eyes so...blue? Wait a minute...I'm not falling for him, am I?"_ he thought, blushing more.

Francis had wandered into the room. He walked up behind Ivan, smirking.

"_Onhonhonhon_, why are you blushing, Ivan?"

The Russian jumped, not realizing Francis was behind him. "I-I'm not..." he sputtered.

"_Oui_, you are!"

"Guys, just chill!" Afred interrupted them. "Hey, where did Arthur go? He was just here, right?"

The three boys looked around. The Brit was nowhere in sight.

"Artie~..." Francis called in a really creepy voice. "_Mon cheri_, where are you~?"

Arthur appeared in the doorway, wrinkling his nose. "How many times have I told you to not call me that?!"

"Ah, there you are, Artie!"

"_Shut up, frog!_"

"Yo, Arthur, where'd ya go?"

Arthur looked at Alfred and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh, I just had to step out for a bit, that's all..."

"Why?"

"Just because, okay? Don't get nosy like the frog,"

"_Angleterre_, I'm standing right here..."

"No shit, wanker!"

Ivan giggled, watching all of this with an amused expression. It was always fun to watch them argue.

"Are you three arguing _again_?" Ludwig and Feliciano had walked in. Ludwig dumped his stuff on an empty desk and was glaring at them. The Italian just smiled happily, bouncing around as usual.

"Oh, hello you two," Arthur sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned around to shoot sharp looks at Francis and Alfred, who were sniggering about something.

"What?" Alfred whined. "You always glare at me Artie, when I don't even _do_ anything!"

"_Don't call me that!_"

Ludwig sighed, catching Ivan's eye. The Russian just shrugged, smiling.

It was going to be a _looong_ day...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short...I kind of ran out of ideas after a while XD. Hmm...:/ I feel like I'm hating on Arthur. Sorry Iggy~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in so long, I got a really big case of writer's block...Anyway, enjoy! Also, I fixed the errors I found in the last chapters~**

* * *

Ivan walked down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. Smaller freshmen scrambled away from him. He wasn't really paying attention, being lost in thought. Thoughts about...Alfred. _Why do I feel so odd whenever I see him? I hope I'm not falling for him, that would not be good...I wish he remembered us. Then we wouldn't have to introduce ourselves all the time. _

"Excuse me, sir?" a familiar voice sounded behind him. Ivan turned around, snapping out of his train of thought. A young man with brunette hair stood behind him, shaking with nerves. Two others were with him, a blond and a boy, no older than 14, both also shaking with nerves. A odd little smile appeared on the Russian's face.

"Ah, hello Toris! And Eduard and Ravis!" he said cheerily. "When did you get here?"

Toris looked uncomfortable. "W-we have b-been h-h-here the whole time, s-sir..." he stammered.

"Is that so? Ufu~ I didn't notice you!"

"Really now..." Eduard muttered sarcastically under his breath. Ivan just smiled sweetly at him. "What was that, Eduard?"

"N-nothing, sir!"

"Hey, Ivan! Whatcha doin'?" a familiar voice sounded ahead of them. Alfred made his way towards them, grinning broadly. "Ah, hello Alfred! Have you met the Baltics yet?"

"Who?"

"Then I guess that means you haven't, da?"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

"Well then, meet them now~!" Ivan pushed all three of the trembling Baltics forward so they almost collided with Alfred.

Alfred looked at them with a concerned face. "Hey are you guys okay? You're shaking a lot..."

"Yeah...we're f-fine..." Toris squeaked, lowering his head in submission.

"If you're sure...Anyway, my name's Alfred, and I'm a hero!" Alfred blinked in surprise. What did he say? It just sort of slipped out...

Ivan's eyes widened slightly in recognition. _So there it finally was...The old "I'm a hero!" stunt again..._

Toris flashed the American a soft smile, choosing to ignore the last part. "Nice to meet you, Alfred. I'm Toris..." He motioned with one hand to the other two. "And this is Eduard and Ravis,"

"It's a pleasure..." Eduard muttered at Alfred, casting a glance at him, then at Ravis.

Alfred leaned forward to get a better look at the youngest Baltic. "You sure are small, aren't ya? How old are you?"

"I'm...I'm f-f-fourteen, s-sir..." Ravis said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Sir?" Alfred laughed. "You don't have to call me that. I'm only a few years older than you,"

"It's a force of h-habit..." Toris filled in.

Ivan suddenly stepped in, clapping a hand on the Lithuanian's shoulder, causing all three of them to start shaking again. "There we go, Alfred, now you have met the Baltics~"

"The what?"

The Russian gave him a weird look. "That is where they are from. The three Baltic states. Surely you have heard of them, da?"

"Actually, no, I haven't. Sorry..."

"Then you should start paying attention more in World Geography class, hm?" Ivan flashed him a smile and walked away, pulling the unfortunate Baltics with him. Alfred stood there, thinking about what had just happened. He walked in the opposite direction, muttering to himself, "_I'm the hero?_ Where the hell did that come from?!"

* * *

**Yay! Baltics! Heehee, I just love those guys. But seriously, Alfred, you're so self-absorbed. Ivan is right...**

**Alfred is sort of remembering stuff without knowing. Come on, Al! You can do it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yay! Okay, that's all I have to say. Have a nice day~!**

* * *

Everyone was in the detention classroom. Again. Well, almost everyone. Alfred was late. Again. As soon as Francis walked into the door, Arthur marched over, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him to an empty corner.

"_Mon dieu_, _Angleterre_! What has gotten into you?!"

"Shut up! You didn't tell him, did you?!"

"What?"

The Brit sighed. "You know! That thing we were going to tell Alfred! You didn't tell him, did you?!"

"Non! Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Because..." Arthur looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "_I heard he called himself a hero today!_" he hissed.

Francis shrugged him off. "_Onhonhonhonhon_, silly _Angleterre_! He does that all the time!"

"You don't understand, you bloody git! _That's the first time he's said it since he's been here! _The only way that he could possibly remember to say that is if _one of us told him!_"

The Frenchman looked shocked. "And you think _I_ did it?"

"Well I sure as hell didn't do it!"

"Or did you!"

"You little-" Arthur jumped on him, trying to strangle him.

Ivan randomly appeared, giggling at the sight of them fighting again. "You know, he probably just remembered it himself, da? Without either of you telling him?"

Arthur stood up, running his hair through his forever-messy blond hair. "Yes, I suppose that's an option too..."

Francis scoffed. "You _suppose_ it's an option? That's what happened! I know _I_ didn't do it, and you swear you didn't do it, so that's what it was!"

"Shut up, you bloody wanker!"

Finally, Alfred came into the room, a big grin on his face. "Yo, Artie, guess what!"

"_Don't call me that, git_!" Arthur snapped at him, as soon as he walked up to him.

"Whoa...dude! What's up with you?"

Fancis sidled over to the American. "He's on his period..." he whispered, sniggering all the while. Alfred burst out laughing.

Arthur fumed. "WHAT WAS THAT, BLOODY FROG?!"

"Dude, you're so right!" Alfred whispered back at Francis.

"_Oui!"_

"DON'T MAKE ME CURSE YOU AGAIN, FRANCIS!"

They were still screaming at each other half an hour later.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! :/ I just needed a little intervention in between the RusAme fluff that could possibly be in the next chapter. I still feel like I'm hating on Iggy...Bleh it's just so fun though! :P Okay, I'll stop now. Ciao~**


End file.
